How do you wake up a sleepyhead?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: If Venom wants something, he gets it; no matter what he has to do to get it. Another thing Eddie has to learn the hard way...(Warning: ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MARVEL AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

My second Venom tickle fic. Since a lot of peoeple seemed to like my first Venom story of this kind, here is a second one.  
That has been such a spontaneous idea of mine, which I got when I couldn't fall asleep that other night.  
The next day I had to write this down and now it is finally done. And I hope you will enjoy it. I have had much fun writing this.

And to be totally honest: I myself wouldn't mind such a wake-up call at all XD.

 **Warning: A lot of fluff and silliness and tickles ahead, so if you don't like it, then don't read it!**

And if you are looking for something sexual here, you will be disappointed, because this is what I will NEVER write.  
This is pure friendship (or bromance if you want to call it like that) between Venom and Eddie; just saying.  
And I don't care if they love each other in the comics. This is based on the movie and NOT on the comics.

And as always:  
If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content in general, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I don't like at all and what I will NOT write! If that's what you are looking for, you will NOT find it here and I distance myself from the fetish scene greatly! If you don't like this kind of story in general, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you.

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language!

 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^**

* * *

 **How do you wake up a sleepyhead?**

It was early in the morning and the sun just started to dawn.

It was still pretty dark in Eddie's small apartment and only the soft sound of his light snoring cut through the silence. He was lying there on his side, snuggled up in his pillow and wrapped up like a burrito in his blanket. His facial features were relaxed and testified that he, for once, had a peaceful sleep and wasn't hunted by nightmares in that night.

A pair of white eyes was watching him since a little while by now.

Venom was watching his human friend with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He had just emerged from his shoulder and had manifested himself and was towering over his friend like a giant alien snake, watching him, studying his reactions, trying to read his thoughts, only to find out that he was dreaming of Anne and the good times they had spent together. Sometimes he saw himself in Eddie's dreams and he liked what he saw, because Eddie had no nightmares about him. Whenever the human suffered from nightmares and whenever Venom was reading in his mind then, he saw Riot in his dreams and he himself shuddered at that.

Riot had been a monster.

A monster, that had enslaved his host, forcing him to do things, Venom would never dream of forcing Eddie to do. Of course he loved teasing Eddie here and there; especially when it came to the human's fear of heights, but he would never ever force him to do anything which he didn't want to do. And maybe this was also one of the reasons why the other Klyntar saw a loser in him and had rejected him. He couldn't do all these cool things Riot could have done, like forming weapons out of his body. But instead he saw the world with other eyes than any of his kind would ever do it. He didn't want to enslave his host. No. Eddie had grown dear to him in all this time, had become a good friend for him; probably the best friend he ever had and he didn't want to destroy this precious gift. No. He would keep this gift, would take good care of it and he would protect Eddie and also Anne at all cost.

He doubted that anymore Klyntar would find their way to earth, but should this be the case one day, he would be prepared and he would fight for what he had started to love!

He loved this planet and wanted to stay here and he also wanted to stay with Eddie.

Even if he had to admit that humans were kinda weak.

They had no claws, no sharp teeth, not even much fur that would keep them warm when the days become colder. And, Venom had to grin at that: No venom either…

But even if they were weak, he liked them. Well, he liked Eddie and Anne. The others? Well, they would serve as a nice snack though…

As if on command, a feeling of hunger spread through him, when he was just thinking about eating another human. They were pretty tasty and he liked feeding on them. Feeding on the bad humans only, as he had promised Eddie. But there were more tasty things in this world than humanity itself. He loved this chocolate stuff and these Tater Tots were really good too.

Great…now he wanted to eat something…

He threw a look at the small clock that stood on the bedside table.

Past 8 AM.

Well, he decided that Eddie had slept long enough and with a grin he bend his head down, putting his chin onto the human's shoulder and whispered an **"Eddie~,"** into his human friend's ear, which made said human shudder slightly in his sleep at the sound of his deep, dark voice and Venom couldn't help but grin a little bit more at this.

Oh yes, he was no loser on this planet, since even Eddie still shuddered at his mere appearance!

But he didn't want to scare Eddie. He wanted to wake him up and thus he tried it again, leaning in closer so that his breath was tickling his ear.

 **"Eddie~. Hungry!"** he growled into his ear, but the human only grimaced and grumbled, before snuggling even more into his pillow and tried not to wake up. But his friend wouldn't give up so fast. Oh no. He was just starting and thus he went to his next attempt of waking him up, by nudging the side of Eddie's head with his face.

 **"Wake up!"**

Another grumble and Venom could feel that Eddie was slowly waking up, for his pulse quickened a bit and he could see how the dream vanished from his mind.

"Hmm…lemme sleep…"

The symbiote couldn't help but chuckle at this sleepy voice of his friend.

 **"We think you've slept enough. Wake up!"**

"Go away…" Eddie grumbled as Venom nudged his head once again.

"V…stop…it's too early for this shit…"

 **"But we are hungry, Eddie~."**

"Oh, for god's sake…"

Instead of opening his eyes and getting up, Eddie pulled his blanked up under his chin and was fighting so hard against waking up completely. But that didn't change the fact that he was practically awake now, thanks to his stubborn friend, who didn't stop bothering him, for he felt him nudging him once again.

"Stop it…"

 **"No. Get up!"**

"Forget it!"

 **"Get up! Or we are gonna eat _you_!"**

Eddie snorted at that and at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

"Yeah, right. Go ahead and eat me. Then we will both die. Great idea, E.T.!"

 **"E.T.? What is that?"**

The human didn't answer him, just grinned into his pillow and Venom only needed to read his mind again to find out that E.T. was practically another insult. Not as bad as "parasite", but still…

He growled darkly, before launching an attack on the poor, defenseless human, who didn't expect it at all, when Venom started biting his ear. He was being as gentle as he could though and Eddie squeaked in surprise and his whole body jumped and his eyes shot open. His hand was shooting up, trying to shove the sneaky alien away, but Venom only grinned and instead of biting him, he licked over his ear.

"Ewww! Dude! W-what the hell, man? Y-you are grohohoss! S-stop it!"

Heh, ticklish ears, eh?

Interesting…

Another pretty weird weakness humans had, but Venom couldn't help but enjoy this weakness a lot. He loved using it against Eddie every now and then, right after he had found out that something like tickling existed; mostly when he wanted something from him, like more food for example or going out and discover this world, instead of sitting in this apartment and do nothing at all. And this tickle stuff was pretty effective on Eddie. It took him just a few pokes here and there and the journalist was giggling already, trying to get away from him, but he knew as much as Venom knew that this was impossible, with the symbiote being attached to him and all. And the longer he tickled him, the weaker Eddie became and it didn't take long until he started begging and practically promising him anything to make him stop tickling him. And the best thing was: Venom himself wasn't ticklish. At least not that he was aware of. Eddie had tried it though, by tickling him under his chin, after he had manifested himself into his alien snake form again. But instead of laughing, he had closed his eyes and had started purring, since he liked what Eddie was doing to him and he had been pretty disappointed after Eddie had pulled his hand away, grumbling. And since that day, the symbiote loved to urge his friend on to give him more of these nice chin tickles, just for fun…and they felt damn good. He loved these soft touches in general, especially when Anne was around. After she had learned that he was still around and after she had lost her fear of him, she loved to cuddle with him whenever she was visiting Eddy. Often he had just placed his head onto her legs, had closed his eyes and had started purring like a kitten, when Anne had started to stroke her hand over his head. And when Anne wasn't there he just grinned at his friend, already lifting his head up and telling him silently what he wanted. Eddie on the other hand wasn't much amused by this at all and he seemed to be not very fond of the idea of cuddling with a man-eating alien, as he had said, which had led to the next tickle attack, coming from Venom, since he didn't like being called an alien.

Hmm…that was long time ago if he thought about this now. Maybe it was time to use this weakness against Eddie again? And when if not now would be the perfect opportunity for this? Yes! This would be the perfect method to get this lazy human out of this bed.

He grinned and licked over his ear again, relishing in the squeak he received in return and another chuckle came out of his throat as he saw how Eddie wrapped his arm around his head, trying to protect his ear and the side of his neck with it. But of course, this was of no use, for Venom simply attacked another tickle spot of his. He manifested a small, black tendril and led it under Eddie's arm, wiggling it teasingly slow into his armpit, which made the human shriek and kick his legs out in surprise, kicking the blanket off of his body in the process. Almost immediately the arm came crashing down against his side, but this was of no use, for the little tendril kept wiggling over his sensitive skin, making the human squeak and wince with every little ticklish stroke.

"Stohohop ihihiht mahahan! Ahh! No! Y-you are playing unfahahair!"

 **"How is that unfair?"**

"Y-you're tickling mehehe!"

 **"It's not my fault that your species got this weird weakness."**

Eddie could practically _hear_ the grin in Venom's highly amused voice, but before he could answer him, he felt him licking his ear again and the tendril underneath his arm started moving faster as well.

 **"And now get up!"**

„Nohohoho!"

 **"Fine…now look at this tasty looking neck of yours…"**

„GAH! No! W-will you stohohop that alreahahahdy?! It's wahahahay too e-early for this shihihit!"

But of course his friend ignored him and that damn tongue was licking over his neck now and Eddie could feel how goosebumps was rising on his skin and how his hysterical sounding giggling slowly turned into full belly laughter, as he tried twisting away from the mean assault.

"P-personal spahahahace! E-ever heahahard of thahahat, V?"

The symbiote just chuckled and kept attacking his neck, not caring in the slightest of invading his friend's personal space.

And Eddie was getting desperate by now and he rolled onto his back, lifting his other arm up in an attempt to shove Venom away, but before he even got the chance to do so, a second tendril was attacking him, wiggling underneath his other arm now.

"Goddammit! You bahahahastard! Stohohop ihihihit!"

Venom smirked and kept on tickling him, enjoying the sound of the human's giggling, which slowly started to turn into bright laughter the more he tickled him.

 **"Ready to get up now?"** he teased, as he stopped licking his neck and instead looking into Eddie's face. But the human just shook his head no, clamping his arms down and trying to stop giggling and failed at it, since those tendrils were still working their magic under his arms.

 **"Fine, have it your way then…"**

His eyes widened, as he could feel more tendrils attacking him and two of them grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms away from his body and pinning them over his head, so the rest had better access to his tickle spots and damn, he had way too many of those!

But he still tried to fight it, still tried to keep his laughter in, but deep inside he knew that this was a fight he could never win and only seconds later he lost the fight, as deep belly laughter broke away from his throat, as he could feel some of those sneaky tendrils on his belly and his ribcage, stroking slowly and teasingly over his shirt-covered skin. He kicked his legs out, rolled from left to right, pulled on his arms, but nothing could stop the little tickle monster that was hovering over him and grinning in satisfaction.

"Please not there! Please not there! Please not thehehere!" Eddie begged through his laughter, as he felt how all those tendrils concentrated on his shaking belly now, since Venom got the best reactions from him while tickling him there and slowly the tendrils were sneaking underneath his shirt to get at his bare skin and some of them were teasing his belly button in the process, for he had found out how ticklish Eddie was there not long ago.

 **"Give up and we will stop."**

"Nehehehever!"

Okay, this has turned into an endurance contest way too quickly…

Venom didn't complain at all, since he loved playing around with his human host like that.

Something the others would have never done with their hosts…

He shook his head, didn't want to think about that now and he preferred to concentrate back on Eddie. He stopped his tickle attack for a moment, but only to wrap his tendrils around the human's legs instead to keep them still, since he was kicking his legs out a bit too much for his taste.

"H-hey! What the hell you think you're doing?" Eddie hissed at him, as he watched in horror, how two other tendrils pulled his shirt up to expose his belly.

 **"Told you I would eat you if you don't get up,"** was all he got as an answer, before the sneaky alien launched another tickle attack on him, this time using his long tongue to lick over his now bare belly and lower ribs. It didn't take long until Eddie threw his head back in laughter and until he was squirming around like a worm on a hook under this ticklish treatment his friend was inflicting on him. All the time he tried to twist away, but the tongue followed all of his movements, licking over his sides, his lower ribs and when Venom dragged his tongue slowly across his shaking belly, a loud shriek cut through the air.

Of all those tickle spots he had, it had to be one of his worst that got attacked now. Great…

"V-Venohohom pleahahase…AH! NO! S-stohohohop thihihis shihihiht! D-dohohon't do thihihis! OW! Man! You've got one hell of a rough tongue…ahahahaha…stohohohop!"

The tongue kept licking all over his belly and ribs and Eddie was sure that he could hear his friend laughing inside his head.

Geeze, it felt like a freaking Lion was licking his skin, for it was rough as hell and sometimes it kinda stung a bit. But it also tickled like crazy. What a "great" combination…

But he still didn't give in, didn't want to lose this ridiculous fight and give his friend what he wanted.

Damn it, was it already too much to ask to get some sleep?

 **"Yes!"**

"Godammit V! G-gehehet out of my heahahahad! AHHH! NAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT THAHAHAHAT! S-STOHOHOHOP!"

His laughter increased in volume and in pitch and he arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his head deep into his pillow, as Venom went from licking to playfully nibbling on his belly; always being careful not to accidently hurt him with his razor sharp teeth in the process, which was anything but easy, since he was hungry as hell and he had literally a mouth full of meat lying underneath him and he just had to bite down to satisfy his hunger. But he would never hurt Eddie. No. He was just teasing him, just scratching his fangs very, very gently over his skin or gnawing on it very carefully, enjoying the high pitched squeals he got as a response while doing so.

 **"Give up!"**

For a few more seconds, Eddie struggled with his pride, but quickly decided it would be better to give up, if he didn't want to get tickled to death here, for he could already feel how the first tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and how his stomach muscles started to protest from all the laughter.

"O-okay! Okahahahay! Y-you wihihihihin! YOU WIN! Gahahahaha! I give uhuhup! P-please…just…stohohohop! You're kihihihilling mehehehe!"

 **"We are not killing you. You are just fine."**

"Thahaha't just a sahahahying mahahahan…and now…s-stop ihihihit! I cahahan't stahahahand this!"

The symbiote smirked, before stopping his tickle attack, but not before giving Eddie's tummy one last long, teasingly lick. He was pulling his tendrils away and releasing the still giggling human, who immediately curled up into a ball and thus trying to protect himself from further tickle attacks.

 **"We know that you can't stand it. That's why we are doing it. And now get up."**

"Jesus…just…just give me some time to recover, man. You were just torturing me to the brink that I now got a bad stomach ache!"

It was quiet for a few seconds, until…

 **"Pussy!"**

Eddie glared at the still smirking symbiote, before he sat up and brushed his short hair back.

"Stupid parasite!" he threw back at him, smirking himself.

Almost immediately the smirk on Venom's face disappeared and when he growled, Eddie knew that he had gone too far. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed back onto mattress and held down once again.

 **"Parasite huh?"**

The symbiote growled at his face one more time, before he made his way down to his feet and Eddie's eyes widened.

"V? B-buddy? What are you doing there?"

The smirk was right back on the alien's face, as he looked at him one last time.

 **"We heard that this tickle thing also works on a humans feet. And we have never tried those before."**

"What? W-wait! Don't! Okay! I am sorry! I am sorry that I called you a parasite. You hear me? Please…I get up, okay? I get up and then I will make us something great for breakfast. How does this sound to you?"

 **"Sounds nice to us."**

Almost immediately Eddie relaxed and let his head fall back into his pillow.

 **"But this…"**

His eyes widened, as he could feel a small tendril, stroking teasingly slow over one of his bare feet and making him squeak and his whole body jump.

 **"…is too much fun to stop just now. Besides: We hate it when you give us these nasty names! This should teach you to never mess with us ever again!"**

The human's eyes widened, as more tendrils joined the first and when the mean tickle attack started all over again; this time concentrating only on his sensitive feet.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Wait! Wahahahait pleahahaha...AHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO! V! STAHAHAHAP! I AM SOHOHOHORRY!"

 **"Too late for that now…"**

Yep, he really should learn not to insult his friend anymore.

Loud laughter once again filled the small apartment…and probably the rest of the house as well, for Eddie's neighbor just shook his head, as he even heard the loud laughter through his wall.

 _Yep, he has gone insane…,_ was all he thought, before he tried to ignore the loud laughter and the cries for mercy and instead putting his in-ear headphones into his ears and started listening to his favorite rock music.

He would just pretend that he had never heard this…

 **The end**


End file.
